


Points of View

by tauri



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M, perfectworldshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauri/pseuds/tauri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustine worries about the presence of Team Flare. Lysandre worries about Augustine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of View

**Author's Note:**

> 31_days challenge: 23-11-2015 - "encounter the enemy"

Augustine arrived at the café a little later than he normally did, a minor hurricane of distracted action. The morning newspaper was tucked firmly under his arm until he was sat in his usual seat, waiting for _the usual_ (which had started preparation the moment he'd entered the establishment, such was the regularity of his presence there).

Lysandre, sat across from him, watched with quiet amusement. "You seem to be in a rush today."

Until Lysandre spoke, it was as if Augustine hadn't quite realised the harried nature of his actions. "I--... oh? Well... no, not so much _in_ a rush, I'd say - just one of those mornings where everything seemed to happen at once, and then suddenly I was late, and... I'm sure you've had mornings like those, haven't you! Everyone does at _some_ point, I'm sure." He shook out the paper in front of him, holding it open in his two hands. "Now I'm here, I can afford to relax a little. Only a little, mind! It wouldn't be fair on the others for me to spend too long out of the laboratory."

"And yet, here you are."

"I'm simply indulging in my morning routine, Lysandre...! I could just as easily brew coffee in my office than come all the way out here, you know."

"I know, I know. I do appreciate it. I just wonder if those colleagues of yours do..."

Augustine lowered the paper as his coffee arrived, accepting it with thanks. He smiled at Lysandre, shrugging lightly. "They're just as free to take breaks as I am...! They're not shackled to their posts, or anything. I like to think that I run a relaxed environment for all of my employees...!" He put the paper to the side, in order to focus on his coffee.

"So what's the plan of action for today, Augustine?"

"Well, we were waiting on a call from the Pokémon breeders outside of Camphrier - we've been in the process of starting our latest clutch of Pokémon for new trainers to take on. One of those situations that you can't hurry, and yet, of course, is somewhat time-sensitive..."

"I'd have thought that you'd have the facilities to take care of that within your laboratory by now, surely... didn't you have problems with that process last year?"

"We _could_ , that's certainly an option, but... I'd rather leave it to the experts! It's not that I don't know about Pokémon breeding, but when you have access to people who have dedicated their lives and livelihoods to such a thing, doesn't it make sense to use their expertise?"

Lysandre didn't seem entirely convinced by Augustine's reasoning, but he didn't push the issue. "You certainly are used to your routines, aren't you?"

Augustine went back to his paper, opening it up and holding it at an appropriate angle for Lysandre to view it. "Did you see this? Just last night, another attack from Team Flare. Most of my rushing around this morning ended up tied in with that - we had to be sure that our communications with the Pokémon breeders weren't disrupted, that no harm had come to the breeding pairs or their eggs... _we_ were lucky, but from the looks of these articles, others were not quite so fortunate. Honestly, Lysandre, it feels like there are more and more reports like this each day!" He gave a deep sigh. "It makes me feel so helpless...!"

As Augustine had spoken, Lysandre had exchanged a glance with the bartender - but Augustine had been too caught up in the current affairs of Kalos to pay any attention to _that_. Lysandre placed his coffee down delicately, keeping his eyes on it as he spoke. "It certainly is a troublesome situation." He glanced up at Augustine. "You shouldn't let it worry you, though. It isn't really an area in which you are expected to take action, after all..."

"The troubles of this nation's Pokémon are my own troubles, Lysandre...!" Despite this, Augustine smiled gently, seeming somewhat embarrassed. "Well, perhaps it's a little over-the-top to put it like that. I can't say that the well-being of both Pokémon and Pokémon trainers within Kalos _isn't_ my responsibility, though. Maybe you're right and there isn't anything I can do, but... it just feels like there should be, that's all." He tapped a finger against the tabletop surface, looking somewhat distracted. "... I should be doing more."

"Well..." Lysandre brought his coffee to his lips, allowing himself that silence for a moment. "... If there's anything you need assistance with, simply let me know. If I can help in any capacity, I would surely do so."

"I know, I know." Augustine still seemed distracted, but smiled as best as he could. "Thank you, Lysandre."

\----

The actions of Team Flare were easier when they were distant; Lysandre knew that that line of thought was almost naive in how obvious it was, but it was still a fact that he couldn't deny.

It was easier to send Team Flare grunts out to perform actions than risk being seen himself. It was easier to raise grunts at arm's length to begin with. Team Flare's aims were by no means easy, but it was _easier_ to remain in his office and delegate from a distance than it was otherwise.

It was easier for Team Flare to conduct successful plans when the victims were those known only as an obscured face on the news reports, a quoted line in the daily newspaper. These things were necessary, Lysandre knew that much - but when Augustine would come to him with his innocent point of view, the group's activities felt like they'd raised in difficulty, just by _that_ much. Because of course Augustine would worry, wouldn't he? As the professor of the Kalos region, it was certainly his place to worry about these things, even if it wasn't quite his place to do anything about them. Lysandre knew that he relied on that line of logic almost too much, some days; as long as Augustine worried but was unable to take action, the situation would keep its equilibrium. Would he ever take action? Lysandre wondered if Augustine would ever be foolhardy enough to launch some sort of personal heroic venture against Team Flare. Knowing Augustine as he did, Lysandre knew that it was something he couldn't quite rule out as a possibility - perhaps he would need to be restrained, captured, _kept out of the way_. Perhaps there would come a day in which he would be required to come face-to-face with the leader of Team Flare, and would have to deal with all the consequences of that--...

For now, Augustine was innocent and unknowing, and Lysandre was determined to keep things that way.

He had sent anonymous invitations to Augustine in the past, inviting him to involve himself in Team Flare's machinations. That action had practically been a courtesy; Lysandre knew that Augustine was unlikely ever to consider the invitation with any level of dedicated thought. And that was a shame - to have Professor Sycamore's knowledge on-hand to use in Team Flare's specifics would have been useful, but Lysandre knew it a folly to think it might ever come to pass.

 _If only you understood_ \--

 _If only you knew just what we were trying to achieve_ \--

 _If only you were different entirely_ \--

Lysandre would think that, sometimes. He would think it, but he wouldn't wish it. Augustine's earnest nature was what was precious about him, after all; the fact that that nature ran directly up against Team Flare's goals was simply an unhappy accident. Certainly, it made sense that he would feel responsible for the Pokémon of the region. Such dedication was what gave him the drive to become a Pokémon Professor in the first place.

Augustine would tell him of Team Flare's exploits, and Lysandre wished there was something he could do to assuage him of his fears. Technically, as the leader of Team Flare, there was nobody more qualified to be able to do so - but that thought could be no more than a dream, and Lysandre knew it. In an ideal world, there could be Pokémon and humans and Pokémon Professors and a maintained balance of independent living, but this world was not _that_ world, and therein lay the problem. Augustine would easily put in a request for more Pokémon to be given to new trainers - and that was understandable, but part of the overall issue. Pokémon, brought into the world purely to be tools to humans. Lysandre knew that Augustine didn't see it that way and would argue if the accusation was levelled against him, but that was just part of his nature. In _his_ world, it was easy enough to use words like 'friendship' and 'loyalty' in order to justify his actions. Perhaps the new trainers, too, believed this. _And yet_.

Not every trainer could be trusted with a Pokémon. Even those who tried their best would still be using Pokémon to their own ends. Even the Pokémon _themselves_ might act as if they were happy to be treated in such a manner, but--

Each consideration split apart into a hundred further issues. For as long as there were Pokémon, there were Pokémon there to be used. For as long as there were humans that believed themselves above that, that behaviour would continue. The human population would increase, the Pokémon population would increase, and the end result would be simply untenable. To remain ignorant to that outcome seemed like wilful stupidity if not outright blinkered vision, but the value of life and continued propagation seemed to rule hard and fast over any other logic presented.

Some nights, Lysandre would lie awake, knowing that Augustine would never agree to the terms of Lysandre's idealised world. Were the majority of the population to be removed from the world, Lysandre knew that Augustine would not wish to be in that group that remained - or, ideally, he would not wish for there to be such segregation to begin with. He would continue on with his optimistic beliefs, thinking the best of humanity--

Like that, Augustine remained as Lysandre's sweetest enemy. He almost reminded Lysandre of himself, somewhat - there had been a time, once, when Lysandre had hoped to save everyone, to bring about the best possible outcome. However, in all of his years of contemplation, the only result seemed to be that _that is not possible_. And there would lie these enemies, these _optimists_ , these people who existed to say ' _it doesn't have to be like that_ ', but that was mere temptation. _If the world could only be as Augustine wished it, then surely, what a wonderful world that would be_ , Lysandre would think to himself. Even to think that, however - what steps was Augustine making to bring about _his_ vision of a perfect world? Optimistic, but foolish. Earnest, but blinded to the stark facts of reality.

Perhaps there could come a day in which Augustine's viewpoint could be brought around to Lysandre's own; and yet, the more Lysandre considered that as an option, the more he rejected it. Augustine's innocence was his beauty, and Lysandre didn't want to defile him of that.

_You represent all that we are working against, my friend._

(and he would see Augustine the following morning, back at the café, back with his newspaper and back for the usual. Augustine would greet him with a smile, which he would return. They would talk, maybe of Team Flare, but maybe of other things. Anything. Anything that Augustine wanted.)

_I'm sorry._


End file.
